Crimson Rose part 1
by Optimus Prime's Pheonix
Summary: A transformers universe that I created, Optimus is from Armada, Ironhide and Bumble Bee are from Bayverse, Ratchet from Prime and the rest are from G1. I hope you like it and please comment.
1. Chapter 1

"Die Optimus Prime." Megatron yelled as he fired his cannon at the badly injured Optimus Prime. Knowing the shot should finish his most hated enemy, but then a young female Autobot with red eyes took the hit for her commander.

Optimus was surprised by this. He couldn't believe how brave this young female was protecting him. "You stupid little wench! You will die alongside him!" Megatron yelled as he continued to shoot the young female.

The female said nothing and just kept taking the beating. She was a civilian Autobot, but she knew if Optimus died, there would be no more hope. "You have to get out of here." Optimus said while trying to stand, but then fell.

"I know what I'm doing. So shut up and wait for the medical team to come aid you." The female ordered.

Optimus was surprised by the way female giving him orders. Then one of Megatron's cannon shots hit right at her feet, sending her flying backwards onto Optimus. She laid across his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked while holding her to him.

She groaned in response Optimus was ready to protect the young female with his own body, but then some members of his team began to show up and chase off Megatron.

"She's hurt badly." Optimus said to Ratchet, Red Alert, and First Aide. Ratchet nodded and began to stabilize her, while First Aide took care of Optimus.

When the young female woke up, she was alone in some strange room. She sat up and saw some strange mech sitting at a desk working on something. "Take it easy you still aren't fully healed." He said without turning towards her.

"Where am I?" She asked while remaining sitting up.

"You are in the medical area of Autobot base Alpha Iacon. Will you please tell me your name?" He asked

"I don't have a name, unless you consider everyone calling me stubborn wench." The female said.

Ratchet was surprised by the young female. "Then I will give you a more proper name. How about Rose?" Ratchet asked.

"What's a rose?" She asked curiosity filling her face.

"A rose is the most beautiful flower on Earth, but it has a lot of thorns." He said with a smile, as the female's face turned beat red. "You will be Crimson Rose, but Rose for short." Ratchet added.

The female nodded shyly. No one has called her beautiful before. "What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"No one has complemented me before." She said shyly.

"Really? A fem like you should be showered in complements." Ratchet said with a smile.

She ducked her head. "You see my father raped my mother and after she gave birth to me she committed suicide. I was then put in an orphanage and they would beat me, because I'm part Decepticon." She said while keeping her head ducked down.

Ratchet then got a pissed off look. "You have anywhere to stay?" He asked. He hated it when anyone would lay a hand on a sparkling for no good reason, especially because she was part Decepticon.

She ducked her head even more. "N-no." She said. She was scared that he was going to beat her.

"You are going to stay here. I will talk it over with Optimus and Prowl, but you will be under our protection and live here among Autobots. You'll be treated better than you would be anywhere else." Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" She asked shyly. He nodded.

"You are a beautiful young fem, and you could have died. You should be living your life freely and happily. Besides Prowl always wanted an assistant and I'm sure after some training you will be prefect for the job. Now rest and I'll be back with some energon for you." Ratchet said.

"Alright? Thank you." She said shyly. For once in her young life she felt pretty and happy. She usually was angry all the time, but with the way that medic said how her life should be and how pretty she was. She laid back down and went back into recharge mode.

She was awaken by the medic bringing in the energon, and he had two other mechs with him. She sat up and took the energon that Ratchet offered her.

"Rose this is Prowl and Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Hi." Rose said shyly.

"We owe you a lot and we will take you in, you just may have to sleep here in the med bay for a while, until we can get you a decent room and roommate." Prowl said.

"Prowl she can stay with me. It's the least I can do since she did save my life." Optimus said. Prowl sighed. Him and Optimus had been arguing about how that would look. The leader having the only female in the all the Autobot military staying with him, but Optimus didn't care how it would look. She saved his life, so he was going to repay her in any way possible.

"Prowl, Optimus is the only other mech that wouldn't try to take advantage of her while she recharges." Ratchet said. Prowl sighed again.

"Who all can we trust?" Prowl asked.

"You, Jazz, Optimus, First Aide, Red Alert, and me." Ratchet said

"And you can't take her in because you are roommates with Ratchet, Jazz has a roommate Blaster and Red Alert and First Aide have roommates as well." Optimus said.

"Um… what do you mean by 'taking advantage of'?" Rose asked. Ratchet then looked at her kind of shocked.

"They would force you into interfacing with them." Ratchet said. The young fem got a little scared of the mechs.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you, or do that to you, and we will protect you." Prowl said.

"You will stay in my room. You will be safe in there." Optimus said. The young fem looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile.

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do to repay you." He said.

"You can repay me by winning this war and bring peace to Cybertron once and for all. Till all are one." She said with a smile. Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet smiled.

"Spoken like a true Autobot." Prowl said.

"She does have the spirit and courage of an Autobot." Optimus said very pleased with the young female.

"Yes she does." Ratchet said as he gave Rose a proud smile. She smiled back at him.

"Once you finish your energon you can go with Optimus to his room." Prowl said while giving in to Optimus' order.

"Okay. Thank you, Prowl." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now once you are at 100% come see me and I will give you a job." Prowl said.

She nodded. "Alright." She said as she killed off the energon cube. "Okay let's go." She said while getting off the berth.

"Alright." Optimus said while holding the door open for her. "Ladies first." Optimus added with a happy look to his eyes.

She smiled then went through the door. Optimus followed her and then lead the way to his room. "You can sleep on the berth; I'll sleep on the floor." He said

"Are you sure?" She asked kind of surprised.

"Yes because I have to work late a lot. We will have another berth installed as soon as possible." Optimus said while helping her onto his berth. She then pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Optimus blushed and then gave her a soft and slightly loving look in his optics. "You are welcome. Now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He said softly.

She nodded and laid down on his berth, and went to sleep. During the next day Optimus took her to Prowl's office. "I'll come by later and take you to the cafeteria." He said.

She nodded, "Thank you, Optimus." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Optimus said with a smile, then left to go tend to his morning work.

"Crimson Rose reporting in for duty." Rose said to Prowl. He smiled at the young fem.

"Good you are here early. I'll teach you how to sort the reports and show you where to take certain places and certain people." Prowl said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few months Rose became a very valuable warrior and asset to the Autobot team. Ironhide had taught her how to use any kind of weapon. Jazz taught her how to us dance moves to fight. Blaster taught her how to sing. Prowl taught her self-defense moves. Ratchet taught her some basic medical stuff. Preceptor taught her about science. Wheeljack taught her how to invent new things. And Optimus taught her how to never give up one anything, and how to be mentally strong.

"Crimson!" Bumble Bee yelled while running up to the fem. He was just a little sparkling.

"Yes Bumbles?" She asked while picking up the child.

"I drew a picture." He said happily.

"Oh really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes its right here." He said happily as he showed her the picture. There was a blue and red thing, a yellow thing, and a purple and blue thing all holding hands on a sunny day. "See it's you, me, and Opmimus." Bumble Bee said with a smile.

"Awe, that's sweet of you Bee. Let's go show Optimus." Rose said.

When they got to the command room they were talk over an open comm. link with a female.

"Where are you?" Optimus asked.

"Delta Plaza in Oinocon." The female whispered.

"Alright just keep the sparklings and yourself hidden. We are on our way." Optimus said. He then turned towards the rest of his group. "Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage, Jazz, Blaster, and Bulkhead, you are the team that will be searching for the female and sparklings. The rest of us will cause a diversion and try to lure the Decepticons away from Oinocon." Optimus said.

"Optimus what about Rose? We should ask her to help us track the female and sparklings." Mirage said.

"I wish for her to stay here and watch over Bumble Bee." Optimus said.

"But Optimus I can help." Rose said as she finally made her presence known.

Optimus turned towards her. Ever since Optimus had taken in Bumble Bee as his own, he had been growing feelings for Rose. She is a great mother figure to Bumble Bee and she also acts like a great wife. No matter what she always keeps their room clean, an organized, and she always take care of him. She brings him energon every now and then and still gets the assignments that Prowl had given her done.

She was a great woman and he didn't want to lose her for his sake and Bumble Bee's.

"Bumble Bee, why don't you and Uncle Ratchet go get some energon." Optimus said while taking the little yellow bot from Rose.

" Okay but this is for you." Bumble Bee said while giving Optimus the drawing he did. Optimus gave Bumble Bee a loving smile.

"You are very talented little one." Optimus said while giving Bumble Bee a hug and a nuzzle to his forehead. Bumble Bee smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you daddy and mommy." Bumble Bee said to Optimus and Rose as he was being handed over to Ratchet.

"We love you too, our little Bee." Rose said softly as she kissed his forehead. Then Ratchet took him and left.

"I think we should give the love birds some alone time." Jazz said to the others.

Everyone nodded and left. They all knew Optimus and Rose loved each other but no one has said anything until now.

Once everyone was gone Optimus turned towards Rose. "Rose I want you to stay with Bee. Just in case I don't make it back. Please." Optimus begged but then got slapped.

"Don't ever say such a thing. You will always come back. You have to. Not only for Bumble Bee, but for me as well." She said as tears began to flood her optics.

"Optimus looked at her in shock but it then softened as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but we are in the middle of a war and I am the number one target, since I am the leader." Optimus said softly to her.

"I don't care. You will come back even if I have to go hunt you down." She said while sniffling a little.

He smiled and pulled away from her a little. "I know you will, but I want at least one of us here with Bee just in case. If the Decepticons find out about you or Bee, you both will be in danger." He said.

"I know, but I still don't want to hear you talk like that ever again." She said.

"I promise, as long as you can forgive me." He said while looking her in the optic.

She smiled up at him. "I forgive you." She said then she kissed him on the lips through his mask.

Optimus was once again shocked but pulled back. Rose gave him a feared look like she did something terribly wrong, but was soon replaced by surprise as he removed his mask and then kissed her. She gasped in surprisement, but then gave into him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Once their lips parted so they could try and cool down their systems, Optimus asked, "When I return will you bond with me?" Optimus asked. Rose was in shock. She always dreamed of this but never expected it to happen.

"Y-yes." She managed to say, before she kissed him again. Then there was a knock on the door and when the lovers looked over they saw an agitated Ironhide, after Optimus put his mask back on.

"You two can be lovey dovey after the war, but right now we have an injured fem with sparklings in danger." Ironhide said in a pissed off tone.

"Easy Ironhide, they were just saying bye and good luck." Jazz said

"Then let's go." Ironhide snapped.

"Ironhide cool your jets. We will be leaving as soon as Prowl is done with the preparations." Optimus said in a pissed off tone and got into Ironhide's face, which causes Ironhide to back down.

"Sorry Prime, I just want to get out there and find them." Ironhide said while ducking his head.

"I know Ironhide. We all feel the same way, but we can't just run in there unprepared. Then we might do more harm than good." Optimus said. Ironhide sighed again.

Rose couldn't help but smile because she loved how Optimus could keep things in order but without violence. He was the best leader she had ever seen.

Then Prowl came in. "We leave in 5. We are loading the last of the groups." He said. Everyone nodded. Rose gave Optimus a kiss on the cheek and let him leave. She then left to go find First Aide because that's who Ratchet entrusts Bumble Bee to if he has to leave and can't find Optimus or Rose.

First Aide was having Bumble Bee help him build a toy for Bumble Bee. "There you are." Rose said with a smile.

"Hi momma." Bumble Bee said happily as he held onto a wrench for First Aide.

"Hey Rose." First Aide said while looking up from his work.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked.

"We are buwding." Bumble Bee said

"It's a surprise." First Aide said while gesturing towards Bumble Bee.

"I see, Bumble Bee we should go get you some energon, for First Aide?" Rose said while picking Bumble Bee up, and took the wrench away from him.

"Otay." He said while clinging to Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

** "Any sign of the fem?" Optimus asked over the radio to Ironhide's team.**

** "No not yet, but we are close. I can feel it." Ironhide reported.**

** "Just find her quick. I don't know how much longer we can hold their attention." Optimus said.**

** "Right." Ironhide said as he turned off his radio. He then saw a little red sparkling coming out of a building.**

** "Mister! Miss Chormia is hurt!" The little sparkling yelled.**

** "Ratchet, I found her! Lead the way little one." Ironhide said as the rest of the team began to follow him.**

** The sparkling led them inside a busted school building. There laid a blue fem, with a leg missing and was bleeding heavily. Ratchet went to stop the bleeding. "About time you guys showed up. I ran out of bullets." The fem said.**

** "Don't worry we are here now. You and the sparklings are safe. How many sparklings are there?" Ironhide asked**

** "There are 6. This one is Hot Rod, the others are hiding." Chormia said while patting Hot Rod on the head.**

** "What are their names?" Jazz asked.**

** "Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Blurr, Springer, and Cliffjumper." Chormia said and as she said their names the sparklings popped their heads out of their hiding places.**

** "Come on out little ones, we are going to get you out of here." Mirage said while helping Blurr out of his hiding place.**

** "WhataboutMissChormia?She'shurtbadwy." Blurr said.**

** "She's going to be just fine. We have our best doctor taking care of her." Mirage said while holding Blurr to him.**

** Sunstreaker grabbed Arcee out of her hiding spot. "Come here cuty. Don't worry we are going to get you out of here." Sunstreaker said.**

** "Yeah, you don't have to be afraid of us." Sideswipe said while getting Springer out of his hiding spot.**

** Bulkhead grabbed out Cliffjumper, Blaster grabbed Ultra Magnus, and Jazz grabbed up Hot Rod. "Okay, she's stable. We can move her back to base." Ratchet said as he picked up Chormia.**

** "In coming!" Jazz yelled as they all took cover among the rubble, as a missile hit near them.**

** "Bulkhead transform, and everyone load the sparklings into Bulkhead, Blaster you ride with them. Ratchet you transform and take Chormia." Ironhide ordered. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. "Mirage you, Jazz, and the twins take them back to base. I'll cause a distraction." Ironhide said.**

** "Be careful, 'Hide." Sideswipe said. Ironhide patted the younger mech on the head. **

** "It's going to take more than anything these guys can dish out to take me down." Ironhide said with a smile.**

** "Then you better come back in one piece." Sunstreaker said.**

** "I will." Ironhide said with a smile. Ironhide had saved and raised the Lambo twins. They always respected him as their father figure. **

** "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe you two will bring up the rear." Mirage said as Ironhide left.**

** "Right." The twins said in unison. They waited for Ironhide to draw the Decepticons away, and then they left. Chormia couldn't believe how brave that black mech.**

** He alone was facing those Decepticons while his friends got her and the sparklings away to safety. "Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked Chormia.**

** "Who is that mech?" She asked as she watched him until he was out of sight.**

** "That's Ironhide, our second in command and our weapons specialist. He may act tough but he is a true gentle bot. He respects fems and sparklings. You see the red and yellow Autobots behind us?" Ratchet asked.**

** "Yes." Chormia said.**

** "Ironhide saved them and raised them on his own. That is one of the reasons why he joined the Autobots. He saw how the Decepticons mistreated fems and sparklings and he wants to put a stop to that." Ratchet said. Chormia couldn't help but fall in love with this Ironhide.**

** He was the mech she had always dreamed of being with. She always wanted a big family, but could never find the right mech. Now that she has she was going to try and win his love, and attention. "He sounds sweet. May I meet him when he returns?" She asked.**

** "If you are awake." Ratchet said. Once they made it to Autobot territory Mirage radioed Optimus and Ironhide.**

** "We are 30 minutes from Autobot base Alpha Iacon." Mirage said.**

** "Right." Optimus radioed back. He then ordered the retreat. Ironhide remained in radio silence but Mirage knew he heard because he opened and closed a comm. link.**

** Once everyone got out safely, including Ironhide, Optimus left, but he didn't know that he had a Decepticon video and listening device on him.**

** Optimus smiled as he was greeted by Bumble Bee and Crimson Rose. "Daddy!" Bumble Bee cried out as he ran to Optimus. Optimus bent down and picked him up.**

** "Hey, Bumble Bee, where you good for your mother, while I was away?" Optimus asked.**

** "Yeah, and look at what Uncle Aide made me." Bumble Bee said, while holding up a doll, that looked like Optimus.**

** "That's cool." Optimus said while kissing Bumble Bee his helm, which caused Bumble Bee to giggle, and hug him.**

** "He has been very good." Rose said while walking up to Optimus and then kissed his cheek.**

** "Good, we have more sparklings and another fem to look after." He said.**

** "Yeah!" Bumble Bee said while bouncing in Optimus' arms. "Where are they?" He asked as Optimus chuckled softly at the bouncing sparkling in his arms.**

** "They are getting checkups from Uncle Ratchet." Optimus said with a smile. He then pulled Rose to him and headed towards med bay.**

** "Lord Megatron, I think we may have some interesting information. Optimus Prime has a sparkmate and already had a sparkling." Shockwave reported as he showed Megatron images of Rose and Bumble Bee.**

** Megatron got an evil smile. "Well done Shockwave. Soundwave send Ravage and Laserbeak to capture these two immediately." Megatron ordered.**

** "Yes sir. Ravage, Laserbeak, operation; Capture." Soundwave said as he pressed a button on his shoulder causing his chest plate to open and ejected 2 cassettes. One changed into a bird and the other changed into a cat. They then took off to go capture the fem and the sparkling.**

** Optimus was on the ground and had sparklings crawling, climbing and bouncing on him. Rose was standing off to the side and was laughing at him. "Optimus, why aren't-," Jazz began to ask why he wasn't done with his reports for Prowl and now he knew why.**

** "Uncle Jazz!" Bumble Bee cheered while bouncing on Optimus' stomach and reached towards Jazz. Jazz smiled and went over to the sparkling and picked him up.**

** "Hey there little guy. Are you getting your daddy?" He asked.**

** "Yeah, Momma told us we should give daddy a hug and den he fell ovew and we started cwimbing on him, except Uwtwa Magnus went seepy on daddy's arm, and Awcee fell sweepy on daddy's tummy. Hot Wod is attacking daddy's other hand, and Bwurr is hiding behind mommy. Spwingew and Cwiffjumpew are having nummies." Bumble Bee reported to Jazz.**

** Jazz smiled. "Good." He said with a small nod. "So Optimud do you want Rose to take over your paper work since she is your bondmate?" Jazz asked.**

** Rose blushed a little. Optimus smiled and looked at Rose then to Jazz. "We haven't bonded yet. We can't find anyone to watch the sparklings for a while." Optimus said.**

** "What about Ironhide?" Jazz asked.**

** "He's still in med bay." Optimus said.**

** "Well I am ahead on my work. I guess I can take them for a while." Jazz said.**

** "Are you sure Jazz?" Rose asked. Both her and Optimus gave him a concerned look.**

** "Yeah, I can start teaching them a few things like math, reading and writing until someone can take over for me." Jazz said.**

** "That is a very good idea." Optimus said.**

** "But first you might want to put everyone down for a nap first." Rose said. Bumble Bee fell asleep in Jazz's arms. Hot Rod fell asleep chewing on Optimus' fingers, and Rose was now holding, Blurr who passed out. Springer and Cliffjumper had crawled up to Optimus and curled up next to him.**

** "That may be a good idea." Jazz said while a smile. He then picked up Ultra Magnus, and Rose picked up Arcee. Then Sideswipe came in looking for Jazz.**

** "Do you need help?" He asked softly to not wake the sparklings.**

** "Yes please." Jazz said. Sideswipe went over and helped Optimus up, then he grabbed up Springer while Optimus grabbed Hot Rod and Cliffjumper. Then Sideswipe led them to the nursery.**

** "Sideswipe would you mind helping me watch over them so Optimus and Rose can go rest?" Jazz asked.**

** "Sure, just let me call my brother and he can come help us too." Sideswipe said with a smile. **

** While Sideswipe called his brother, Jazz turned to Optimus and Rose. "Go get some rest." Jazz said to Optimus and Rose. Optimus nodded and then led her to his room.**

** "Did you want to bond tonight?" She asked.**

** "Yes I do." He said while holding her to him.**

** "Then I'm all yours. I-I never bonded or interfaced before." She said while blushing. He smiled and removed his mask. **

** "Then I will be as gentle as I can with you." He said.**

** After bonding, followed by a lot of interfacing, Optimus and Rose got a rude awakening by their security alarm going off. They both shot out of their berth and ran in different directions. Rose ran towards the nursery while Optimus ran towards the command room.**

** Ravage was causing a distraction while Laserbeak kidnapped the sparkling and lured the fem away from the base so Megatron could capture her himself. So far the plan was working. Rose was following Laserbeak who had a crying Bumble Bee, because he was scared.**

** Rose chased Laserbeak out of the base and right into Megatron's arms. "Hello, Mrs. Prime." Megatron said as he captured her from behind, causing her to freeze with fear.**

** "H-how did you know?" She asked.**

** "We planted a small camera on Optimus. Now you will become my sex slave, or I will kill your precious sparkling right in front of you." Megatron said as he began to feel up her body.**

** "Just let Bumble Bee go. He hasn't done you any harm. He is just a baby." She begged.**

** "And what will I gain in return?" He asked while kissing her neck.**

** "My obedience," She said while hoping he would release Bumble Bee. Megatron thought about it.**

** "Alright, Laserbeak let the brat go." Megatron ordered.**

** Laserbeak then dropped Bumble Bee. "Bee, listen to me. I want you to go south, you should make it home. Okay?" Rose asked while wanting to run and hold the sparkling to her.**

** Bumble Bee ran to her and reached up to her crying. "I guess he wants come with us. Pick him up." Megatron ordered Rose.**

** Rose quickly picked up the sparkling. "Don't worry Bee, daddy will save us." Rose said. She was scared for the sparkling, but to the Decepticons surprise Ironhide and Optimus came and attacked them from behind.**

** "Get away from the fem and the sparkling." Ironhide ordered as he killed a few Decepticons.**

** "Never, she is now my fem." Megatron said while holding Rose to him and aimed his cannon at Bumble Bee. "But if you come any closer, I will kill the sparkling." Megatron added.**

** Optimus glared at Megatron along with Ironhide. "Put down your weapons." Starscream ordered. Optimus then tossed down his weapon without a moment's hesitation. Ironhide hesitated but then tossed down his weapon when Megatron moved his cannon closer to Bumble Bee, scaring the poor babe.**

** "Megatron let them go your fight is with me." Optimus said.**

** "Heroic as ever, Prime; I thought you didn't have a special fem." Megatron said while turning Rose's head so he could lick at her neck. Optimus clenched his fists.**

** "Megatron, if you let them go I will take their place." Optimus said. This completely shocked Rose.**

** "No Optimus." She begged.**

** "I'll make a deal with you. You can take one of their places. Now choose who you want to go back with your second-in-command; the fem or the sparkling." Megatron said.**

** "Let the sparkling go." Optimus said. Megatron grabbed Bee from Rose and threw him at Ironhide, who caught the poor sparkling.**

** "Let me take the fem's place!" Ironhide yelled as the Decepticons restrained Optimus.**

** "Sorry the fem isn't negotiable." Megatron said with an evil smile as he led the other Decepticons away. Thundercracker and Skywarp had a hold of Optimus and took to the air. Megatron still held onto Rose. **

** Once they were back to Koan, Megatron ordered the Decepticons to chain Optimus up. So Optimus can watch him pleasure Optimus' bondmate. After Optimus was chained up and forced to his knees in front of Megatron's thrown, Megatron had a hold of a chain that was attached to shackles that were attached to Rose's wrist. "Now Optimus, why didn't you tell me you had such a brave, strong, beautiful sparkmate?" Megatron asked while pulling on the chain, which caused Rose to move closer to him.**

** "Leave her along, Megatron." Optimus snarled as he had to watch his greatest enemy touch his most beloved fem.**

** "Why should I? She is extremely beautiful." Megatron said while cupping her chin in his hand and making her look at him.**

** Rose was trembling in fear. She didn't want to be raped in front of Optimus. She actually began to tear up.**

** "Megatron, I beg of you. Just let her go, you have me now. She has done nothing to you." Optimus pleaded. Megatron smiled evilly.**

** "You must really care, for this fem. But I am surprised on how quickly you replaced Elita. It was fun breaking her and turning her into a Decepticon slut." Megatron said with a smile. Rose looked to Optimus confused. Optimus looked away in shame.**

** "What's this? You haven't told your new mate about Elita? Maybe you should tell her now." Megatron said still smiling evilly.**

** Optimus remained silent. Then Starscream kicked Optimus. Rose tried to run to Optimus but Megatron held on tightly to the chain. "Leave him alone!" She yelled as she tried to get to Optimus.**


End file.
